User talk:Acellutor
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Style Change page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 02:51, April 16, 2011 Nice work. Hey there Acellutor, You are doing a great job with the MegaMan Battle Network articles so far. Just a bit of a heads-up: when uploading images - especially when uploading more than one at a time - please make sure to categorize them. By categorizing your images, it helps keep all images organized and sorted out for the admins -- I categorized a few of the Cross images you recently uploaded from MegaMan Battle Network 6 with the appropriate category. Elsewise, everything looks fine with me. Anyway, keep it up! --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 13:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Battle Network Timeline Hi, nice work on that Battle Network timeline. I also like figuring out the dates and it was interesting to read. But there was/is a problem. You started with the assumption that BN1 begins in February '09. You might be able to pinpoint the dates around the summer break, I don't know, but you cannot know the year. I think that 2009 is a good estimate for the first five games, because the next year, it goes from 200X-20XX, but we don't know that. Maybe BN1-5 are in 2000 and BN6 in 2001, with the double X just being there to keep the date vauge. Unfortunantly, we don't know. In the sections above, if you can pinpoint a decade or two based off the assumption that the actual story took place sometime between 2000 and 2009, then fine by me. I corrected a little of this, but I would suggest going back through and using this assumption to correct the dates. Oh, and while I want the timeline to exist, others just think it is too vague and the whole thing might eventually be taken off. I hope not, I like the way you set it up. Sorry for the long dialogue and good work. Rdh288 14:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Dates inbetween -"Date"- are uconfirmed dates tracked down from canon statements. There is a margin of error due to the uncertain nature of game event length. Manuals list 20XX each game, games make a clear difference between 20XX and 200X. Whatever you want, if you think it would be better until its confirmed, then do it. Those are closet to canon I can found, and I don't ever think Capcom would give any statements about this series from now on either. --Acellutor 15:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Virus Pages Hahaha...I know a lot less about the Star Force series than the Battle Network series. However, I will consider it as a possible future project for virus pages for that series. Thanks for the suggestion! --Doicm 22:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Virus pages Sorry about that. I just got the note about you working on the Alpha Bug page. I'm done with it now, now that I got the message... :P. --Doicm 14:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mind, the Alpha page is done now. Just edit the Alpha Bug page as a virus species and don't touch anything on Alpha page. See also section would be helpful. --Acellutor 15:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC)